Preventing the Apocalypse: A Maximum Ride Fanfic
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers for Fang. Charachter Death. When Max's flock and family fall to the hands of the the newest breed of the Erasers, she's willing to do anything to save them. Even if it means travelling back in time to the beginning. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Bird Kid Travels Through Time

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FANG: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED ABOUT FANG! **

**~MAXIMUM RIDE: Preventing the Apocalypse~**

**~Chapter 1: Bird Kid Travels through Time~**

I looked around at the dead bodies of all my friends. Fang, Dylan, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total. And my family, Jeb, my mom and Ella. All gone. . It was my entire fault. My family; my friends. Dead. Dead because I had done the wrong thing.

Twenty years after the events that you have just read about, about Fang leaving us, he returned. Oh yes, everybody welcomed him. Even Dylan and they seemed to get along quite well. Until the "Mega-Bots," as Gazzy had appropriately named them, appeared. They were the latest version of Erasers. In fact, they didn't even have legs. Circular drones, with two Uzis attached underneath.

And they killed everyone that I knew. Oh yeah, we put up an heroic fight. There was too many of them, however, and yeah, Iggy died first. Gazzy tried to save him. We were already mourning. I should have spurred them to fight on, encouraged them to get revenge. But even I couldn't recover from the grief. The 'Bots continued their attack, killing Angel, who was crying over the loss of her dead brother. Then Nudge, died fighting four at once. Dylan and Fang fought back to back. They slew about a hundred 'Bots between them, but there was too many. A bullet passed through Dylan's chest and he fell to the floor. I looked at Fang. Then, several bullets came flying at me, and bam; there he was.

Fang had given up his life so I could live. Then, Ella, Jeb, Total, Akilla and mom were next, they came out, pleading to stop the fighting. However, the 'Bots showed no mercy.

Tears dropped from my eyes. The 'Bots then suddenly withdrew, as if to leave me here on my own, to torture me.

"Max..." I could hear a moan, and it came from Fang. He was lying on the floor, surrounded by numerous piles of 'Bots, some as high as sixteen. I ran over to him, and crouched down, and placed my hand on his chest. Tears were now flowing fast. I could see blood dripping out of his chest, in several places; it was a miracle that he was still alive. However, with every word spoken, he coughed up blood. "My... Maximum. I... love...you..."

"Fang," I cried, letting his limp body fall to the floor. He was finally dead. He couldn't have lasted much longer. Sirens could be heard in the distance, as police cars were coming to the scene. I screamed out loud. Let them get me! Let them! I don't care! I can't fight any more. I spoke the last words aloud. "I can't fight them... Not without my family."

**There is still a chance. **

What? So my voice was still with me? It hadn't have been destroyed? I mean, the whole Jeb being the voice thing.

**I told you before, Maximum. Jeb could have done the voice but he is not the voice. **

Okay. Yeah, I remember. It's been such a long time I almost forgot. So what can I do?

**Stand up straight. Hold out your arms. Have your legs shoulder-width apart.**

I obeyed, keeping my arms level with my shoulders, and my legs as close to shoulder-width as possible.

**Spread you wings. **

I followed the voice's orders, spreading my wings.

**You will go back in time. You will have the same body as your fourteen-year-old self, but you will have the same memories as your twenty-four-year-old self. **

I'm confused now. But yeah, I'll do anything to get my friends back.

**Are you ready? **

I nodded, and suddenly, a blue light shot out around me, covering my body as police cars pulled up onto the scene. Several cops bailed out, and pointed their guns at me. I remained motionless, as I had been instructed to. One wrong movement and I would be talking with the cops in jail.

I saw their faces. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dylan, Total, Mom, Ella, Akilla and Jeb. Their faces drifted in front of my vision, and then, their faces began to change, and they were back in their original faces. Back when we were kids. Fang smiled sadly, so did Dylan, as if they knew what was about to come. Their heads rotated, and I could see Angel, her six-year-old face smiling as if she didn't know that she was already dead.

"_You're coming to save us, aren't you Max?" _I heard Angel's sweet, sweet voice in my head, and I could tell that her voice had changed to sadness. "_Good Luck, Maximum."_

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Good? So Good I could be a published writer? So bad I ought to quit writing and leave forever?**

Lemme know. All you have to do is click that little green button. And maybe, just maybe, I'll post Chapter 2. 

**Because I'm coming back. And This story I intend to finish before I go back to the others. **


	2. Reunion

**~MAXIMUM RIDE: Preventing the Apocalypse~**

**~Chapter 2: Reunion~**

I remembered this dream. The Dream Involving the Erasers. The Dream where I flew off a cliff. But somehow, it didn't look like I had much choice. Yeah, so basically, I run. I jump, I fly. You probably know all the details, so I'm not going to bore you with them. Let's cut to the part where I wake up.

So yeah, I wake up, and I can't help checking myself for a bullet hole in my chest. None. That dream always creeps me out.

I remembered that today, amazingly, Nudge had put the laundry away. I remembered that I looked the same as I had done there, just with less memories.

Yeah, I know, sounds weird. And then I remembered something; wouldn't Angel just give the game away as soon as entered her room? Wouldn't she read my mind and tell the others? I HAD to avoid that. But How?

**You have developed an ability to let Angel only see what you want her to see. **My voice informed me. Yes, unfortunately I was still with it, before we got to NYC.

**I will stick with you and give you advice. Remember, try and hide your knowledge about Jeb and your mother. **

Will do. I glanced out of the hall windows on the way to the kitchen, loving the view of the morning sunlight breaking over the crest of the mountains, the clear sky and yeah, no people. Yet.

'_Should I tell Angel not to go picking Strawberries?' _I asked the voice, knowing that it would have something to say.

**You can, but she will just get captured at a later date. The Times can change, but the Events themselves ultimately, cannot. **

'_I reckon I'll want Angel to be safe from the School for a little longer,' _I replied, already in the kitchen when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in ages.

"Mornin' Max."

"Morning Gazzy," I replied, trying to be as normal as possible, as if nothing had happened. As if I wasn't a Max from the future.

The Gasman looked up at me, and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Ummm, It's a surprise," I said. Yeah, you know me; no idea. However, I now could cook. I didn't have to rely on the burden of Iggy cooking everything.

Soon, Iggy slouched into the kitchen with his eyes closed, and fell onto our couch with perfect aim. Again, I restrained the joy at seeing their faces.

"Hey Ig, rise and shine," I said.

"Bite me," he mumbled sleepily.

"Fine, miss breakfast," I replied.

I began looking in the back of the fridge, and scraped out a few eggs as the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, meaning Fang had arrived.

"Morning, Max," Fang murmured.

"Fang," I replied, wanting to kiss him. However, I told myself to restrain, knowing we haven't got together yet. "I'll make breakfast, Ig, you don't have to."

Gazzy let out three shocked farts, "Who are you and what have you done with Maximum Ride?" asked Fang, looking into my eyes.


	3. I'm Talking Time Travel

**~Maximum Ride: Preventing the Apocalypse~**

**~Chapter Three: I'm Talking Time Travel~**

"If you don't trust me with the meals, I'll go and wake the girls," I huffed, as Iggy was already cracking eggs into a saucepan. _'Twerps'. _

**Remember, Block Your Mind. **

Gotcha. Block my mind. Um, wait. Max not know how block mind.

**I will do it for you. **

Okkayy, let's put the voice to the test, I walked down into the room at the end of the corner, and saw Nudge sprawled out across the bed, tangled in the covers, the Eleven year old's mouth was shut. It was hardly ever shut, which was what made her look weird. I gently shook her shoulder, and she moaned.

"Hey sweetie, up and at 'em," I said, and Nudge blinked, her eyes opening slowly.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Another day. Get up an' face it."

"Hi Max," said a voice from behind me, and I turned to see Angel there. I didn't notice how she had got out of her small, cosy room that fast.

"It's cause you didn't expect me to be up," Angel smiled, and I chuckled. "Can you do my buttons?"

"Yep," I replied, and began to do them.

Sooner or later, we were in the kitchen, eating eggs.

"Hey," Iggy wolfed down some scrambled eggs, and then looked at Nudge and Angel. "You'll never guess what Max asked earlier, ladies."

I groaned. Then a thought came to me; I don't remember Iggy saying that before. Nor Angel being behind me when I woke Nudge up.

**The Timeline is already changing, Maximum.**

Oh, and that's good?

**Yes. You didn't want your family to die. So obviously, the Timeline has to change.**

Wait, what about Paradox? I saw something on TV once, where somebody went back in time and saved their dad from dying – loads of monsters got unleashed upon the world. Will that happen?

**No. Some events are fixed points in time. The event of your Flock's death was not. You can change that and not affect the universe. **

"...And then, she asked to make breakfast!" Iggy laughed, and so did Gazzy. Fang remained silent, and I rolled my eyes. Then, I remembered that he was blind.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

"Hey," Angel announced. "The Strawberries are really ripe now, do you want to go and pick them?

"Yeah, Okay," Gazzy replied.

"I'd rather not," I murmured, and Angel looked at me sadly.

"The strawberries are so ripe today, Max. It'd be fun! Please."

"Maybe tomorrow," I murmured. "Right now, let's see if we can get that old TV working."

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "After all, look at the clouds over there. They might rain."

**A Storm is coming, Maximum. The Storm Is Coming faster than before. **

And what was that supposed to mean, oh mighty voice?


	4. How to get 5 other Bird Kids to Arizona

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I notice a lot of people have added this to their update list but not replied, so if you are one of those, you know that green button needs more love. Alright, here's chapter four.

**~Maximum Ride: Preventing the Apocalypse~**

**~Chapter 4: How to get five other Bird kids to Arizona~**

After breakfast, we had numerous attempts at fixing the TV, each ending in failure. I couldn't help thinking about Ari, and what he would do in the future. I mean, my past; ah, what the heck, you know what I mean. Yeah, Ari's basically gonna die after being on our side at some point.

I've been thinking about this quite a lot recently. Is there any way that I can maybe, prevent my younger half-brother from being Eraserfied? Could I have gone back in time (again) and taken him with us? I was expecting an answer from the voice, but it had gone silent, ever since the Storm incident.

"So guys," I said, as we kicked off a game of Blackjack. "Why don't we have a little bit of holiday?"

"A holiday?" Nudge asked. "Ohh, can we go to France? Paris? The City of Lights?" 

"England?" Angel asked.

"No, something closer to home." I explained. "Well, closer than France and England, anyway. More like Arizona."

"Arizona?" Gazzy asked. "Isn't that on the border of USA and Mexico?"

I nodded. "And I've been doing some research through Jeb's old files... My mom lives there."

Angel gasped, Nudge put her hand over her mouth. "How do you know?"

"I've been reading," I replied. "However, the files seem to have vanished – can't find them. But I remember seeing something about my mom."

"Really?" Iggy asked. "What about us lot?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm sorry. "But hey, you guys can stay with me though... if it all goes to plan."

And so it was that three weeks later, we were flying over Arizona, when I saw Ella being bullied by several boys.


End file.
